Meant to Be
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: This is a FF about my favorite couples of the Night World. It has Galen/Keller Ash/Mary-Lynette Morgead/Jez Quinn/Rashael and some other characters of the Night World!
1. First Day of Surprises

**Hey, guys. Here is my first Night World FF ever. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think. If you guys have ever read Vampire Academy and are Adrian/Rose fans . . . I have a lot of those stories so you can go check them out as well. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own Night World! I love the series and the author!

* * *

**

Keller, Mary-Lynette, Rashael, Illiana, and Jez were all in Illiana's room for the usual day-before school sleepover. All their dads, together they owned a company that dealt with computer software; the dad's had decided to move the company to California. They were excited about their new school and because they were all seniors this year. Senior year was all about having fun, or at least that's what they had been told.

"I hope there are cute guys there!" Illiana squealed.

"There are over a billion guys in this world, odds are one cute guy is bound to find his way towards you." Mary-Lynette put in nicely.

Illiana looked around at each of their faces. "Why is it always me worrying about guys? If there is something you guys want to tell me, then tell me."

Keller knew what Illiana was trying to imply. "I'm straight as a ruler . . ." Keller said. "I don't know about the rest of you."

"Boys are jerks, snotty, and nasty. Who would be attracted to that?" Jez said in her usual sarcastic way. "What's the whole point of a relationship anyway? You're just going to get hurt in the end."

"It doesn't always have to be that way . . ." Illiana said.

"Girls," Illiana's mother said from the doorway. "It's almost midnight. Lights out."

It was when they were all under the covers that Illiana repeated, "It doesn't always have to be the way, Jez, you just see . . ."

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

It was a hassle trying to get ready in the morning. All girls crowded in front of the mirror. The girls may have bi-polar attitudes, but they were quite the fashion divas—all in their unique way. Illiana had pulled her hair into a loose bun and she was dressed in a pink blouse and gray pencil skirt. Mary-Lynette curled her hair and was dressed in a brown dress and of course her cowgirl boot as shoes. Rashael and her twin sister, Keller, both had their black hair straight. Keller wore black shorts, black tunic, and her black boots. Rashael wore a tunic completely different from the one Keller wore, a belt closed around her waist; she was the only one who dared to wear high heels. Jez had put her brilliant red hair into a high pony tail (only because Illiana had suggested it) and she wore a black dress, (again Illiana's suggestion) the kind you would see on someone who worked in an office, but unlike other people, Jez could rock with all those curves she had. Illiana had also made her wear heels.

"I look ridiculous." Jez said.

It was a crime even to say that because the truth was the complete opposite of what she had said.

"You look hot and dangerous. Every male is going to crave those long legs."

"Still ridiculous . . ." Jez muttered.

They ignored her and walked out the door. Mary-Lynette wanted to take her "baby" to school so she walked across the street to get her trick, her "baby." Illiana followed Mary-Lynette and the rest of the girls piled up in Keller's Mercedes Benz. With nothing else to do, they headed off towards school.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Rashael's heels clicked as she walked through the empty hallway of her school. She was trying to find her next classroom but she was having no luck. She had already been through this hallway and she hadn't found her class. It was getting frustrating for her. She pulled out her phone to txt one of her friends but someone talking stopped her.

"Hey, cutie. You seem lost. Can I help you?"

Rashael turned around and almost bumped into the boy in front of her. He was about the same height as she was. He had the darkest eyes she had ever seen and the most . . . interesting. He wore a half-smile on his face. She lost her footing but before she could fall, he grabbed her arm and straightened her out.

"Baby, you all right?"

She brushed his arm off and said. "Call me 'baby' one more time and my fist will happily be in your face."

"Feisty one, mmmm. I love 'em like that." He winked. "Need help finding your class. What is it?"

"Foreign language. Mr. Schuh."

"Follow me."

Rashael followed, trying to keep distance. But he wasn't going there. He seemed to want to get closer to. "I'm John Quinn. Everyone calls me Quinn, though."

"Rashael." She said.

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty lady."

Surprisingly, she found herself smiling.

"Well, here is your class."

She grabbed the door knob and before she opened it, he said, "Nice to meet you, Rashael. Hope to see you soon." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. No boy had ever done that before. She waved at him and went inside, her heart feeling like it was going to come out of her chest.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Jez looked around to see if any was coming as she slipped out of the classroom, which was extremely boring. She stealthily walked away. She walked towards the back parking lot where lots of trees and benches were. She could hide there.

She sat down on a bench and was surprised when she noticed a Harley parked twenty feet away from her. A boy was laying on the Harley and was smiling at her. He had the sloppiest mane of black curls, yet it made him look extra sexy. He had the brightest emerald green eyes. He looked mischievous and sexy, a combination of both.

"Cutting class?"

"Yeah, school has never been my most favorite thing."

He chuckled. "Same here."

Jez liked him at once. He was too easy going. And that was nice.

"I'm Jez."

He nodded. "I know." She raised an eyebrow. "My dad works for your dad. I'm Morgead, by the way."

She smiled and he stood up.

"You want to go for a ride? Don't think I'm a creep. It's just a ride."

She walked closer to him. "I've dealt with creeps before." He started his motorcycle and it roared to life. She hopped in behind him. She put her hands lightly on his waist.

"You're gonna have to hold on tighter. This is going to be one hell of a ride."

She held on tighter surprised at the tingly feeling she was experiencing. She had never felt that before. What was happening? In that moment, she didn't care.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Keller laughed at what Illiana had said. She really wasn't paying attention to anything, when a guy bumped into her and made her drop her purse. She was getting ready for a fight but the beauty of the person stopped her. He had golden hair that seemed lighter in the sun. Eyes that were caught between gold and green and beautiful long lashes that framed them.

Keller hadn't realized she had knocked Illiana down until he was helping her up.

"Are you all right?" he was picking up Keller's stuff while he asked. He did everything gracefully. Everything about him was graceful and . . . beautiful.

"I'm fine." Illiana said, a little dazed.

He handed Keller her stuff. All she could do was stare. "I am sorry. I didn't notice where I was going. Are _you _alright?"

Keller couldn't speak. She felt her face flush. "Uhh . . . yeah. Yeah, I'm good. And it's Keller."

He smiled. "I'm Galen. Are you new? Haven't seen you around before."

"We just moved her from Chicago." Illiana spoke for her. He gave Illiana a node, but he made it clear that it was Keller who he wanted to talk to.

"Listen, I know this is unusual, but do you want to go out Saturday night?"

Keller heard Illiana gasp. She was not so far from gasping herself. She looked at him. She looked at Illiana. Illiana was giving her the look. She smiled at him. "Yes, do you want my number?"

They exchanged numbers. He was smiling as he left.

Keller turned on Illiana. "Why did you make me say yes?"

"Aww . . . he was soo cute!"

"You don't think I don't know that?" Keller wasn't mad, she was excited. Maybe Illiana's words from last night were right. "It doesn't always have to be that way."

Somehow, Keller found herself smiling.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"Mom! Honestly, why do you have to take my truck? Can't you take Marks?" Mary-Lynette was very upset. Her mother and father were going camping with some friends and they wanted to take her truck.

"Sweetheart, it's for the weekend only."

She sighed. "Okay. Got to go. Love you, mom."

"Love you, too, baby."

She hung up the phone and noticed the boy that had been nice to her all throughout the day sitting down, quite relaxed under a tree.

Mary-Lynette walked up to him. She wanted to talk to him again. But, he—Ash was his name—probably had enough of her already. She quietly turned back to her parked truck.

"No, no. Where do you think you're going? Come back."

His sunglasses were polarized so she hadn't known if he saw her or not.

"Oh, gosh, Hi, Ash."

He slipped off his shades. "Your accent is quite cute, like you are."

"Thanks."

He patted the spot next to him. "Why don't you sit down?"

She wanted to. Really bad. But she had to get home. "Sorry. I have to get home."

"Are you seriously going to leave me all alone? What if some creeper comes?"

Mary-Lynette chuckled. "I'm sure you can handle him."

He stood up. "I know this is a weird favor to ask, but can you give me a ride home? My brother took the car. And honestly, I don't know what time he's going to come back for me."

"Yeah, sure."

On the way home, he kept up a constant stream of flirty comments. He also kept Mary-Lynette blushing. But it turned out they had a lot in common. He liked country music. There were few guys in this world that liked country music. She was surprised when he said to turn left on the street she lived on.

"You live here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, God. I live on this street as well."

"Where?"

"The house with the brown stucco, with the palm tree in front."

"Whoa. Do you realize you're my next door neighbor?" He asked. "Awesome. I got a really pretty girl as my neighbor!" Mary-Lynette blushed.

"All right. So here is our stop." They both got out of the truck.

She waved at him.

"So see you in school." She walked towards her doorway. "By the way, you look really cute today." When she turned back around, he had a sweet smile on his face. She smiled back and went inside, feeling like she owned the world.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue or not? Please review! **


	2. The Talk

**Well thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it! Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Don't own Night World...

* * *

  
**

**The Boys**

**Ash**

Ash began to think about Mary-Lynette when he noticed a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at him. Of course the girl that was staring at him was nowhere near as pretty as his Mary-Lynette. Mary-Lynette was prettier than a billion female super models put together. He thought about Mary-Lynette every second of his life. He thought about her now as he waited for the guys to come, the guys which included Morgead, Galen, and Quinn. Had had a lot of friends but these guys were his brothers.

He desperately wished that Mary-Lynette was here. But he had just come from seeing her. She would have made him smile. Everything about her made him want to smile. He had just met her a couple days ago and already he felt like he loved her. Can love hit as fast as that? Judging by Ash's feelings, it sure as hell could. Love was unstoppable. When it hit, it hit and it stayed there for forever. Of course he knew it was the Soulmate Principal making him feel all lovely and in love. The Night World people had a special someone, someone that made him feel like they belonged. Someone to make them feel in love. Someone to fall in love with.

If only Mary-Lynette knew the real truth. She would freak when she found out that Ash was a vampire. She would be repulsed and never talk to him again. She would go out of his world and leave him forever. And he would never see her again. The idea of her leaving made him depressed. He never wanted her to leave now.

_We're soulmates. We can't be apart without feeling like there is no more air to breathe with. _

Just about as he was going to reach of his phone to call Mary-Lynette to see what she was doing, his best best friend Morgead walked inside the door. Morgead was hothead and really stubborn. And he liked danger. Something that Ash enjoyed as well. That's why they got along so well. . .

**Morgead**

He looked into those gorgeous silvery blue eyes that he loved so much. His Jez. His beautiful Jez. His beautiful, wild Jez, the girl that matched him in every way. They both loved to purse danger. They never gave up. They fought for what they believed was right. They had only cared about themselves, that is until they had found each other. She was his match. He had found it.

But—she was human.

Something he clearly wasn't.

There was a rule in their world that never to tell humans about the Night World. Well, he had already broken one. And the second rule was soon to be broken. It was only natural to tell her what he was. A vampire. He had to tell her. He couldn't keep it a secret all his life. For one, she was the curios type, always going where she wasn't supposed to. And two, she had a right to now.

"Is there something wrong? You're quiet all of a sudden."

"I'm just thinking . . ."

"About?"

"How beautiful your eyes are. And how much I would love to kiss those tender lips." He leaned down and kissed her quite tenderly. She wanted to increase the kissing speed but he wanted to take it slow, he wanted to feel that tenderness of her lips underneath his. He wanted to know her, to see every inch of her body . . . . To love every inch of her body. Even though he had just met her, he felt like he knew her. That was the power of the Soulmate Principal.

He felt their minds connecting and he pulled away.

He didn't want her to know about him, what he was, just yet. He wanted to give her some time. He wanted to love her before she ran away, repulsed of what he was.

Morgead stared into her eyes, amazed at the beauty of them. No beauty could ever be compared to this beautiful creature he had in front of him. She was beyond words. Morgead was never to the one to appreciate something. Right now, though, he appreciated her beauty.

He kissed her once. Twice. "I want to stay here forever, but I have to go meet up with the guys."

"I know you do . . . . Promise you'll come back."

"I'd die without seeing your pretty face for long."

She blushed and stepped away when he hopped on his motorcycle and started it. She leaned over and kissed him. "Come back soon . . ."

"You know I will, my lovely. You know I will." With one last kiss, Morgead left.

"I'll always be there for you, my lovely. Even if you don't want it. . ."

And that was true.

**Quinn**

Oh.

Rashael was a tough nut to crack.

Oh, but he loved her.

But eventually, she would fall for Quinn.

Quinn found himself touring the Jordan's house, Rashael's house. His buddy Galen was out in the back with Keller. They were chatting it up. Quinn wondered if Galen was having better luck than him. It didn't seem likely. Rashael and Keller were twin sisters. They probably shared the same traits.

Right now, Quinn was amazed. Rashael was a star. A wall was filled with medals, trophies, swords, and a whole lot of other things that you could when you won a competition of martial arts. Half of the wall belonged to Rashael; the other half was Keller's.

"Is that you do?"

"_Did._" Rashael corrected. "I haven't gone back to this world ever since my Uncle Van passed away. The appreciation for martial arts isn't there anymore."

"This is amazing, Rashael."

She nodded like it was just whatever.

It _was _amazing. Quinn was taken aback. He would have never believed that this tall, skinny girl could have been a part of this. She seemed more like the type that was interested in clothes and nails, not the kind that dealt with swords and martial arts.

He understood why the world had chosen her as his Soulmate. He himself had an appreciation for swords and martial arts. But he could never master it. It seemed ridiculous, seeing as how vampires could do literally _anything._ If Rashael knew the truth. She would grab one of those wooden swords and shove it in his heart, without a sweat or word.

Or she would leave.

That was more frightening the getting staked. Quinn had just discovered of the Soulmate Principal. So he knew without her, his life would be horrible. And his interest in living would be low. He needed her in his life. He needed her like air. Without her, he couldn't breathe.

He reached for her shoulder. "Rashael?"

She half turned. "I know what you are . . ."

"Rashael?"

" . . . and I'm not scared of you."

**Galen**

He looked at Keller, smiling as she struggled to tame the chubby cat in her hands. He was a shape-shifter. Would she handle knowing that he could turn into a leopard at any second? Maybe. Maybe not. Keller was strong. He felt it from the bond, the one that was created when he realized that they were soulmates. Maybe she could handle the truth . . .

Right now, she was looking at him with gray eyes. There was something in them, something that said she _knew _the truth.

"Galen? I want to tell you something."

"Anything, go ahead."

She cleared her throat. "I had a dream about you. A dream that explained _everything _about you. And your friends."

Galen swallowed hard. "What was it?"

"I didn't understand it at first. I talked it out with Rashael and she helped me understand it and we got answers. The answers we wanted."

"What where they?"

"In my dream, there were four guys and four girls. Three vampires and a shape-shifter."

"Yeah . . . and?"

"It make sense now . . . you're the shape-shifter."

She wasn't answering his questions directly.

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Are you scared of me?"

She stared at him and tears started falling out of her eyes. "No!"

He took her hands in his.

"Galen . . . I . . . love . . . you. I have never felt like this before. I love you. I want to be with you."

Galen got up and sat down next to her, wrapping both arms around her. "Keller, are you not scared just one bit?"

"No. I know you will never do anything to hurt me. I know you love me. I know we are soulmates."

He kissed her with all his might. She responded to his lips. "I love you more, Kelly." He whispered in her ear.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

The guys we all reunited at the restaurant. They needed to talk about something important.

"So, why did we meet here for?" Quinn asked.

"To decide whether we should tell the ladies about us." Ash put in.

"What about us?" Morgead asked.

"To decide whether we should tell them about us belonging to the Night World?"

Everyone went quiet . . .

Galen spoke up first. "Keller already knows."

They turned on him. "You told her?"

"No . . . she figured it out."

"And Rashael knows as well. It is only understandable. Keller knows. Rashael Knows. And now I didn't tell her, either."

"Now the only ones who need to tell their ladies about them is Mr. Ashie and you Morgy." Quinn said.

"Good luck." Galen put in.

The "good luck" was appreciated because Ash and Morgead were going to need it. Their girls weren't as understanding as Keller and Rashael.

They just had to see how things turned out . . .

* * *

**What'd you think of this chapter? Thanks for reading! Lots of love**

**-Mel! **


	3. The Truth

**Sorry it took longer to update but I was writing the last chapter of my latest story. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I don't own Night World

* * *

**

**Keller**

Keller wrapped her midnight blue, plush blanket around herself tighter. She was in her pajamas which were a lacy and a little to revealing for Galen. Her father had made her cover herself with a blanket when he noticed what he was wearing. It was normal for her father to act like that. He was the overprotective kind of father. And he didn't want anything happening to his princesses, Rashael and Keller.

"It's a little too cold tonight . . ." She told Galen as they both sat on the same loveseat. They were outside on the back patio that had an outdoor fireplace.

"Come a little closer. I'll keep you warm." Galen said, patting his lap.

She went to go sit on his lap and he wrapped the blanket around her much tighter than she had. His arms were tightly around her as well. He kissed the top of her head. "I would steal a kiss right now, but I am pretty sure your father is peeking through the curtain." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed softly. "Yup. Don't try anything funny because my dad's watching."

"What is it with guys and their daughters? Always so overprotective?"

"Well . . . a man is a mystery just like a woman is. I guess you won't know until you have one of your own."

He kissed her collarbone and nibbled on her ear as he said, "I can't wait till we have one of our own."

Keller shivered.

Had he really said that?

She didn't know what to say.

He misread her tension as worry. "Don't worry. You know it's up to you _if_—if not when—we have kids."

Keller turned slightly to kiss his lips quickly. "I want to focus on living in the _now_ part of our life."

"We still have some time to plan our future."

Keller sighed. And then smiled cheekily. "Besides, you have better things to worry about."

"Like?"

"How Jez is handling what Morgead might be telling her in this moment . . . about him being a vampire."

"If you handled it well, she can handle it."

"You don't know Jez. All I can say is 'Good luck, Morgead.'"

Keller and Galen both laughed.

**Jez**

Jez scooted closer to Morgead as they both lay on the ground of the local park. Teenagers—what both Morgead and her were—were always getting into trouble. So it was obvious they would be at the park when it was strictly forbidden to enter after six in the afternoon and it was almost midnight. If the cops passed by, they were screwed.

"You know this is my favorite place in the whole world. I love laying here and just think."

Jez looked around. "I can see why you like it. It's so quiet. It gives you your space to actually _think_."

He took her hand in his and randomly started playing with her fingers. Finally, he brought her hand to his lips. "Jez, I want to tell you something."

"Tell me anything you want."

He propped himself onto his elbow and stared deeply in her eyes. "It's complicated."

Jez put her hand to his check and he kissed it as well. "I am here for you. Whatever it is."

"I love you, Jez. I don't want what I am going to tell you to ruin what we have."

She leaned forward and kissed Morgead's lips softly. She noticed how sad his emerald eyes looked. "What's wrong, Morgead?"

"I have a secret to tell you."

She understood. Jez nodded for Morgead to continue.

But before he could speak, something rattled the bushes. Morgead and Jez were up in an instant, both alert and ready for a fight.

"Relax, Morgead. It's just me, Sage."

Morgead did not relax one bit. He protectively stood in front of Jez in case Sage tried to come any closer. Sage was . . . evil. He enjoyed anything that involved the darkness and danger. He loved seeing people suffer. He loved _making _people suffer. He liked torturing when he fed. He was the Night World's worst vampire and most dangerous. Morgead hadn't fed in a while. There was no way Morgead could defend Jez.

Like always, Morgead loved a challenge. And Jez did not feel intimidated in the slightest.

"Come any closer and I'll knock your head off."

"Scared I might hurt your little girlfriend."

"Are _you _scared I might stake you with the ash wood stake I have hidden in my left boot?"

The question didn't come from Morgead . . .

. . . but from . . .

Jez.

They all turned to look at her.

She shined like an angel.

Morgead saw Sage get infuriated. Oh. There was no stopping him now. If Morgead had to kill to save Jez, he would do it. He would have to stun Sage with his mind powers before he actually killed him. Morgead wasn't strong enough though. But he would try.

Before Sage could take a step closer, he was already on the ground.

Obviously Morgead hadn't done this.

Jez had, however.

Staring at Jez with complete amazement, Morgead asked, "What are you?"

Jez couldn't look at him, but she did answer. "I'm half of what you are . . ."

**Rashael**

"Don't be out too late, sweetheart." Rashael's mother called out to her as she walked to the doorway.

"Mom, we're just going to be outside. You can bring me back in at whatever time you want."

"Okay, baby. Be careful."

"Mom . . ." Rashael groaned.

Rashael opened the door to reveal her boyfriend Quinn. Closing the door behind her, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was such a sweet kiss.

"I missed you!" Rashael said in between kisses.

Quinn wasn't done kissing her, though. "I missed you more, my sweet."

"Mmmm . . ." She moaned onto his lips.

Quinn pulled away. "I want to keep on kissing you but your dad my kick me out of your house."

"We're not actually _in _my house."

"Whatever. Before your dad kicks me out and never lets me see you again."

Rashael looked levelly into his eyes. "Nothing can keep us apart."

"That's right." Rashael felt his hand reach for hers and she tangled them together. "Let's go to my truck and lay on the bed of my truck."

Quinn opened his hands for her to cuddle in. The night was cold but he was warm enough to keep himself warm and to keep her warm. She loved being in his arms. She felt as if she belonged there and nowhere else.

"Life is boring without you. I don't know what I would have done if you would have left me because of what I was."

Rashael frowned. "I would never leave you. I'll be there for you even if you don't want me there." She pecked his lips. "And there is nothing with what you are. I find it rather interesting, actually." She didn't dare say the word—_vampire_—in front of him.

"I'll always want you." He started kissing her, molding his body on top of hers. Suddenly the night had gotten warmer.

When his lips left hers, she was gasping for air.

Out of nowhere, he chuckled.

Rashael raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm . . . I wonder how it's going for Ash and Mary-Lynette . . . ?"

**Mary-Lynette**

"Bite." Ash said as he fed her a chocolate covered strawberry.

Mary-Lynette delicately bit it.

Ash kissed her. "Your lips are a million times sweeter than chocolate will ever be."

"And your eyes shine a lot brighter than these stars will ever shine."

They both lay down in the dimly lit stadium of their school as they stargazed, Mary-Lynette's favorite thing to do ever since she had been little. Coach Tanner had let Ash borrow the key to the gate of the stadium.

And Mary-Lynette was grateful because the stadium was more out of the way, and the stars would be better seen here rather than her house. Besides, she _loved _alone time with Ash and at her home, she couldn't do that with her brother being all overprotective and all.

They were sharing a ridiculously romantic night together that was filled with laughs, kisses, and cute, romantic sayings. Ash had gone overboard. He had laid out a blank and brought extra blankets in case Mary-Lynette got cold. He brought down tremendous amounts of sweets. They sure as hell weren't getting any sleep tonight.

Mary-Lynette cuddled closer to Ash. The air was getting frigid. It was not smart to be outside in the cold with only a light sweater on. "It's too cold."

"A kiss and I'll keep you warm."

Mary-Lynette gave him one, two, three kisses. Oh and he kept her warm.

"Mary-Lynette I want to tell you . . ."

"Tell me what?"

He paused for some minutes, just staring at her. Ash didn't know how to say this.

"What?"

"I am a vampire." He said it so flatly there was no way for Mary-Lynette to tell if he was lying or not.

Mary-Lynette went crazy.

"You're a what?"

But before Ash could answer, Mary-Lynette was kicking him in the shins.

* * *

**Haha. I just love when she kicks him in the shins! What do you think should happen in the next chapter! Review for the next chapter . . .**


	4. Putting Everthing Aside

**Sorry I didn't update when I should have. I started school again and it sucks. Umm . . . also I didn't write about Galen/Keller or Quinn/Rashael but I didn't have anything to write about them. The next chapter, I promise, I'll write about them. Hmm…enjoy the chapter. **

**I don't own Night World . . .

* * *

**

**Morgead and Jez**

Obviously Morgead had never been in this situation. _I'm half of what you are . . . _rang in his ears as he looked as his beautiful angel of the night. Her red hair shined as beams of the moonlight shined down upon them. Her eyes had a bit of a challenge in them. He noticed everything about her and he felt guilty that he never noticed that her eyes were not only green, but blue. Nor blue, nor green. It was hard to describe. She was his red on a rose. A rose would never be beautiful without its true color of red; Morgead would never be the same without his Jez.

She stood her ground. She didn't flinch under his hard gaze. She was ready for a challenge.

"How can you be half—" Morgead couldn't finish his sentence. He actually took a step back as Jez stepped forward.

"Well, get a full vampire, a full human. They make a baby. And what do you get? A half-vampire/half-human. Morgead, you should know better."

"I . . . _how?_" It was all Morgead could say.

Jez was talking, "My dad is the vampire. My mother is the human. My dad lost all connections and contact with the Night World when he found out my mother was pregnant with me. He wanted to live a normal, human life with my mother. Well, he wanted to _try _and live a normal, human life. He's been a success. As his only child, he wanted me to be human and not a vampire. Since he's my dad and you just have to respect your father, I'm human, well I focus more on my human self as opposed to my vampire self. I like cheating, though. Hunting is great. And sometimes, you just can't resist the smell of blood . . ."

A step closer to Morgead. He backed away again.

He saw the sadness in her eyes, but no tears. Jez would never show weakness with tears.

"Are you repulsed by me?"

Even more sadness in those beautiful green and blue eyes.

He slowly walked up to her and put both hands on her cheeks. "No, Jez. I would never be repulsed by you, no matter what. I love you. I am just taken aback . . . I would have never guessed that you were the same as me. Well, half. But still. I was worried you would be disgusted by _me_."

She wrapped both arms around his neck. "The only vampire I would ever be repulsed by is Sage."

He stared deeply into her eyes. "Let's not worry about the world right now. Let's forget about everything. Only we exist."

Jez smiled and repeated, "Only we exist . . ."

He took her in his arms and in that moment, it felt like _only they existed. _

**Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Mary-Lynette struck out a foot again but Ash stopped it as well.

"Would you please listen, M'lyn?"

"Don't call me that," Mary-Lynette said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, would please listen, Mare?"

"Don't call me that, either."

Oh, she was mad.

But she was beautiful.

A beautiful wildflower of the wildest kind.

The hits were getting harder and harder to block and soon Ash would be on the ground. That's what Mary-Lynette wanted to happen.

"Mary-Lynette Carter! Listen!" He wrapped both an arm around her in restraint. Another hand came over her mouth. "I am trying to explain! And you need to listen. We can do this nicely or we can do this roughly. If you promise to listen, I'll let go of you. Promise?"

Mary-Lynette nodded. She calmed down a bit but he breathing was coming fast.

"You have _one minute _to explain! Start explaining!"

"Mare, sweetheart—"

"What did I say about calling me that!"

Ash was close to laughing. God, how he loved this girl.

"Sweetheart, I was born a vampire. As much as you probably wish I were human like you, I can't undo what I am. Trust me, if there were a way to undo this so that I could be with you and make you happy, I would do it. Unfortunately, there is nothing. This is my nature. I nourish from blood. Blood is _life _for me. And if you can't accept that, I'm sorry. But I hope you do because I love you, Mary-Lynette, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

He expected her to go crazy again. But she didn't. She softened up a little too much and started crying. He wrapped both arms tightly around her.

**Illiana **

Illiana sat, lonely on the back porch swing of her house. She had a hot chocolate on the beside-table and a book in her hand. It was a love novel. The character in the story was an evil vampire that loved anything to do with the darkness and he had fallen in love with a human girl, but the girl belonged to his brother and she seemed much more interested in his brother than she in him.

Illiana put the novel down, sipped on her chocolate and sighed. When was her true love coming? All her friends had their true loves, soulmates even. But she didn't have anything. Guys only liked because they thought she was one of those blonde birds that did pretty much anything skanky. Illiana was nowhere near that. She was just a cute little girl looking for her true love.

Illiana's mother opened the slide door. "Illiana, honey?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Baby, it's too late to be alone outside. Come inside."

"Alright, mom. I'm going in a little bit."

Illiana finished her hot chocolate and started to gather her belongings.

Then, she noticed something in the shadows.

She did a double take. Maybe she had imagined it. She started to get a little freaked out and started hurrying up. Before she knew it, there was a boy . . . man? joining her on the porch.

She looked up at him in terror. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sage."

* * *

**Haha. Poor Illiana. Review if you want the next chapter . . . **


	5. Asking the Girls

**Woot woot! Another chapter down! A huge thanks to Nicia for helping me write this chapter! Without her, this chapter would have been written in like another month. So thank her. She wrote the Ash/Mary-Lynette part. She's an amazing writer! **

**I don't own NW…

* * *

**

**Ash and Mary-Lynette**

Ash sighed as he knocked on Mary Lynette's door for the millionth time. He'd been knocking steadily for the past half hour and she'd been steadily ignoring him. Since her parents had gone away for the weekend and Mark was out with his girlfriend, she didn't have to answer. Sighing, he checked his watch, and was shocked to see that it had actually been almost six hours. After Mary Lynette had starting crying, he'd wrapped his arms tightly around her, and comforted her. Normally, he wouldn't have had a clue with how to deal with a girls emotions. But something about Mary Lynette just made him able to do these crazy things. He really did love her.

And right now, it was killing him to not be able to hold her close. Once she'd stopped crying, she'd pushed him away gently; but the effect was just as devastating as if she'd stuck a stake through his heart. And hearing her murmur gently. "I need some time to think, to wrap my head around this, around you." It had been equal to ripping his heart out whole.

But he couldn't give her up that easily. So that's why he'd given her thirty minutes to cool off before he'd come round. He was going to win his M'Lyn back, because without her he was noting. Empty. A shell. She was his soul mate; the one he couldn't live without, the one he needed more desperately than water or air. He needed her to understand. He'd known that telling her was a risk, that there was a chance she wouldn't accept him. But he'd still hoped that she'd have understood, have taken it half as well as the other girls had. But Mary Lynette wasn't like other girls. Despite the fact that she was ignoring him, a proud smile worked its way to Ash's lips. She was unique. One of a kind. Perfect. And he wasn't going to let her slip away because of something he couldn't change.

So he wrote a short note and slipped it underneath the door before banging one last time. "Mary Lynette!" Nope, still no answer. "Okay, okay Mare, I get the message. So I'll go for now; but you know I'll be back soon once you've calmed down a little. I love you." Now all he could hope was that she would at least read the note.

()()()()()

Soft footsteps sounded, getting louder as she came closer to him before sitting on the blanket next to him. His heart had soared when he'd heard her approach, but he didn't turn his head. He knew that Mary Lynette coming to see him was a big step; and he was content to let her take control over how things progressed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "The stars are beautiful aren't they?" His voice was soft so she wasn't alarmed. She didn't answer, but turned her large sparkling blue eyes towards him. They were strong like usual, but there was a small wonder in them, an extra sparkle; and he only hoped that perhaps it was there because of acceptance or understanding.

"They are. But they aren't as beautiful as your eyes." She blushed and looked away, biting her lip before she turned back to face him. "I'm sorry it took me so long. But I understand now. I needed the time to just… get my head around the fact that vampires could even exist. I mean, I search the skies at night to look for different stars and constellations and galaxies, dreaming about whether aliens and other types of life are possible. But that's all it was; a dream. And to find out that vampires exist, that they aren't just characters from fairy tales that want to drain young unsuspecting women of their blood; and then to wonder whether werewolves and fairies and witches and all those other fairy tale creatures might be real… It just took me a little while longer than it should have." She looked sad, and Ash reached out to caress her cheek softly. He didn't want her to ever be sad because of him or something he'd done.

"It's okay M'Lyn. I understood completely why you reacted the way you did. But are you sure that you're okay with what I am?" She nodded straightaway.

"What you are doesn't matter to me Ash. It's who you are that matter's. Every time I think of you I get tingles and that spark of I don't know what. I love you, and you love me. Thank you for being honest and trusting me, especially with such a big secret."

He leant down to gently touch his lips to hers. "I'll always trust you and I'll always love you Mary Lynette, forever."

Her fingers wrapped gently around his neck to pull him closer as she whispered back "Forever." Before she kissed him properly.

A few minutes of making out passed and he pulled away.

"Why'd you pull away?" she complained.

He ran a finger down the side of her jaw. "I have a favor to ask."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Will you come to prom with me?"

Mary-Lynette was shocked. Back in her hometown, she had never been asked to the dance. Well, she had been asked but she always ended up kicking all the boys in the shins. Mary-Lynette was catch and she knew it, but she had never really been interested in dances until now.

Mary-Lynette smiled and threw her arm around Ash's neck. "I would love to go to the dance with you." And her lips met his.

**Morgead and Jez**

"Hold on tight, Jezebel." Morgead said as Jez climbed on the back of his motorcycle.

Jez slapped Morgead on the side of the head.

"What?" Morgead asked innocently, a smile threatening to make his lips twitch.

"I'm going to say this once, Morgy-Porky, you do not call me Jezebel no matter what."

Instead of arguing with Jez, Morgead laughed. "Morgy-Porky? If you call me by that ludicrous nickname then I have right to call you Jezebel. Let's call it even."

Jez stared at Morgead. "Are you ready to go or not?"

Morgead was amused by his Jez. "Yes, I am, my sweet." He pointed at Jez still standing and not on the motorcycle. "But you're the one that's holding up the trip."

Rolling her eyes, Jez climbed in the back seat of Morgead's motorcycle. Holding tight, Jez planted a kiss as Morgead sped away.

It was nighttime in Pismo Beach, California. Her Dad had been the only one that had suggested they purchase property on the beach and as a result, the beach was literally her backyard. And she loved that. She loved waking up in the middle of the night and walking around the beach and sometimes Morgead would sneak in; they'd enjoy the beach night together.

And at the moment was precisely where they were headed.

The ride to Jez's house was short. When they got home, Jez saw her dad's Bentley and her mom's Mercedes parked outside the house. Crap. It was okay, though, because her mom approved of their "dating." Now, dealing with her father would be the only issue. Since Jez was the first and only girl, her daddy was very over protective. He didn't like seeing guys with his "baby girl."

Morgead and Jez walked to the front door. They could have just gone around and skipped the scene with Jez's parents but Morgead was a "good boy." Morgead grabbed Jez's hand as they entered her house. Jez looked over at him and smiled. To Jez's surprise, her parents didn't give her a really big fuss over Morgead coming over. Morgead and Jez went straight to the beach.

Once there, Morgead asked, "Be my date for prom?"

Jez smiled and that was all the answer he needed . . .

**Quinn and Rashel**

Rashel was freaking out. She really, really wanted to go the prom. And it didn't look like Quinn would be asking any time soon and the dance was next Friday! Couldn't he just ask? Of course not. He was like any other guy. He always waited till last minute to get things done.

Annoyed, she pushed the ice cream he had bought her out of her face.

"My adoptive father is visiting next Friday."

Oh. Crap. There went her prom date.

"I don't really like him. But my mother says I have to mingle with him and crap like that. I couldn't care less about that guy. Of course, he saved me from an orphanage and crap like that, but I still don't like him."

"Why?"

"I used to like his daughter." Rashel made a face. Quinn waved it away. "Used to like. I love you now."

Rashel's heart warmed.

"Well, I used to like her. Her dad never considered her for me, though. He married her off to some business man as soon as she was of age."

"That was shitty of him."

"Yes, I agree."

"You know what's even shittier?"

"What?"

"You not taking me to prom that Friday."

Quinn opened his mouth but then closed it. He smiled. "You just ruined my 'Master Plan.'"

"What?" She stared at him.

"I was planning to take you to dinner and asking after dinner."

Rashel definitely learned her lesson. Don't jump the gun. "Oh, my God."

"Exactly." Quinn sighed. "Now I have to ask formally."

Rashel chuckled. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Rashel Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my date for prom?"

"Will you be mine?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, yes of course," she replied, laughing, and then pulling in to kiss him.

**Galen and Keller**

Keller yawned once more. "Keller!" Her mother yelled in a whisper. "Nobody wants to see your mouth. Keep it closed."

"Sorry, mother. But this business crap is boring the—" she was about to say a bad word in front of her mother but she stopped herself—"because this is very boring," she said at last.

"I told you to stay home."

"But I wanted to see Galen."

Keller's Dad and Galen's Dad were working out a deal right now. Their Mom's only had gone to meet each other. They liked one another. They already had plans to go the spa together. They had invited Keller but Keller, in a polite way, had said she rather dig herself in a whole than go to those things.

"It's so boring." She complained again.

Galen caught her eye and chuckled.

"Keller, please wait outside," her Dad said.

She couldn't have been happier in that moment. Since she didn't want Galen's parents to think bad of her. She excused herself from the table. Galen being the polite person he was, followed Keller when his father said that it wasn't safe for young woman to be out alone in the night.

Keller was suddenly happier.

Once outside, Galen unfastened his tie. "God, I hate dressing up so much."

"But you look pretty sexy in a suit. You're quite a catch."

"You look quite beautiful yourself, Ms. Keller." He walked up to her. "I'm glad you're alone. I've been waiting to do this for quite a while."

"Do what?"

"This," he said, kissing her. "Mmm, Keller, you're amazing."

Suddenly, he pulled away. He reached into her pocket and handed her a note. Keller unfolded it and read it.

_Will you accompany me to the dance on Friday? _

There was a little box that said "Yes" and another that said "No." Keller showed the note to Galen, tapping her finger on the box that said "Yes."

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her again.

* * *

**Please review! And don't forget to thank Nicia! **


	6. Prom Night

**I am not going to lie. I had forgotten about this story. My laptop had a "mental breakdown" some time ago, last year, I think, and everything was erased. I ready to update this story, the chapter was done and ready to be posted, but I remember it was late and my internet was down—and then when I started my laptop the next day, my laptop was a goner. I managed to save some of things, but unfortunately, this was the story I could not save. **

**I want to thank you for being so patient with me and showing me support even when I most definitely did not deserve it. Nicia has been helping me out and remember to thank her. She is a wonderful person and she is worth more than gold and diamonds and all the money in the world combined. Her writing is just as wonderful as she is. I tried my best, but I felt a little ridiculous trying to compete with her beautiful style of writing. Nicia wrote most of the chapter. You can totally tell what I wrote and what she wrote. Her writing is beautiful and flowing, while my writing is style is choppy and. . .ugly. **

**Please, please. Remember to thank her for being so wonderful!**

**Well, with no more rambles from me, here you go, a new update for this story! **

**Chapter 6: Prom night. **

**Ash and Mary Lynette.**

Mary Lynette had never been one for dressing up in huge formal dresses and heels, doing her hair in some fancy, intricate style and covering her face with make up. Sure, she'd been to dances before. Little ones at primary school that her mom, and then once her mom had died, Claudine, had made her go to. She'd grumbled and moaned and whined right up until the moment she stepped out the door; and then a frown would fix itself to her face all the way in the car to the school. She'd refuse to put on a 'pretty' dress and do her hair nicely, instead opting for a neat ponytail, jeans and a nice enough t-shirt.

But this time was different.

She'd never wanted to make the effort before, but being with Ash… he liked her the way she was, but she wanted to make him proud. To make the girls at school know that she was worthy. She knew that she was, and her self-confidence wasn't so low that she needed to be told she was pretty; but when they were walking around school together she could feel the weight of people's stares. It didn't matter that Ash held her hand proudly whenever they walked around, or the caring, gentle smiles he would get whenever he sneaked a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, or even the fact that he kissed her no matter where they were or who they were with. There were taller, prettier, skinnier girls who were more popular and felt that Ash should be with one of them. Their disapproving glares were always in Mary Lynette's subconscious mind; and tonight, she needed to prove to herself and to them, that she had every right to be with Ash.

So a couple of weeks before prom, she'd driven to the next city over and looked in every single dress shop she could find for the perfect dress. She'd wanted to find a dress to match Ash's tie, but he'd told her that he was buying a tie to match her dress. So that hadn't worked.

But she'd been determined like always, and so she'd marched for hours on end until she'd found her dress. It was the same bright blue colour as her eyes. It wasn't anything special, but it was _her_. Made out of raw silk, it was sturdy but not stiff, and had a net underlay that added an extra touch of security to the dress. It allowed the material to flow smoothly, but also ensured that she couldn't be skanked by any of the jokers in her year. Not that Ash would allow any of the guys to get close enough to yank at her dress, but it still helped.

It hung a bit lower than mid thigh; not long enough to be mocked, but not too short that she felt slutty and self-conscious. Unsurprisingly, it was strapless; but _surprisingly_ Mary Lynette found that she actually felt confident _and_ comfortable in it. She'd heard nightmare stories from Keller, Jez and Rashel about girls who had worn strapless dresses that had fallen down; but this felt secure. Like it was made for her.

That's how she felt when she looked into the mirror anyway. Her hair was twisted up into a French knot with a couple of dark ringlets hanging down to frame her face. Claudine had given her some shimmery moisturiser that made her skin sparkle; and her slight nervousness gave her cheeks enough colour for her to skip using blusher. Instead, she'd outlined her eyes in black liner and then used a bright kingfisher blue on her lids, drawing it out to flick at the edges of her eyes. A slight touch, well a lot of mascara, was added to make her 'sparkling' blue eyes deep and mysterious. Well Ash seemed to think they sparkled. She found them boring and ordinary, unlike his which seemed to flow through the entire colour spectrum.

His eyes… they were beautiful. Large cat eyes, with a thick layer of lashes that made his gaze sensual yet direct at the same time. It was like they trained his gaze onto her, making sure that they caught every detail. Knowing now that he was a vampire, she knew that he probably actually was able to catch every detail, every movement she made; but somehow that didn't freak her out. She liked the quiet intensity of his gaze, and the flirty grin he would always throw in her direction whenever he caught her looking. That gaze gave her shivers down her spine; good shivers, and a trembling in her soul.

The doorbell shook her out of her internal rambling. And a slight thrill ran up her spine.

He was here.

Taking one last look at her reflection she turned and grabbed her clutch bag, and left her room just in time to hear the soft voice of her brother. Not stepping into view, she pressed her body up against the wall so she could hear what he was saying.

"…and don't mess her around. I know you're pretty serious about each other, but she's my sister at the end of the day, and you shouldn't try to take advantage of her just because it's prom. I've been through this before, I know some guys think that prom is a place where dates hook-up at the end of the day. . ."

Straining her hearing she could hear Ash's soft voice as he replied back to Mark, but the tone was too quiet to make out any individual words. Coughing lightly to let them know she was on her way down, she took a deep breath and stepped out from around the corner.

Ash's reaction was definitely what she'd hoped for and more. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. As she stepped onto the first stair, he turned to face her. His gaze had raked up the stairs until it reached her shoes, and then trailed slowly up over her legs, across her stomach, chest and neck before finally reaching her face.

And his jaw had dropped.

It had literally dropped open, and as Mary Lynette continued down the stairs he seemed to struggle to find something to say before giving up and staring at her all over again. A small smile graced her lips as she met him at the foot of the stairs. "Is it okay?"

Ash couldn't manage anything more than a nod. He wanted to look at her body again to see the way that the blue dress hugged the curves that his Mary Lynette almost always covered up. To travel down the length of her beautiful tanned legs, that he had never seen in a skirt or even shorts before; but he couldn't drag his gaze away from her face.

She was absolutely beautiful. An angel. His M'Lyn was far more beautiful than any angel. And she was all his.

He was trying to put this into words, to make his mouth work so he could tell her just how exquisite she was, but nothing came out. All he could do was stare into her beautiful sparkling blue eyes, full of wonder and excitement; and wonder to himself how on Earth he had managed to ever get a chance with the woman in front of him.

()()()()()()()

It had taken a little while but eventually Ash had broken free from his trance and commented on Mary Lynette's dress. Then he'd given her a beautiful corsage and helped tie it to her wrist. Blue Flowers that were actually named 'Blue Flower'. Ash had told her that they were a central symbol of Romanticism; standing for desire, love, and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable. And then he had kissed her.

Mary Lynette didn't remember much after that. The kiss had burned through her body and made her head spin. They'd only broken apart by a not so inconspicuous cough by Mark who was standing in the front room doorway, camera in hand. They'd smiled and posed for pictures, and as soon as Mark was done taking photos and had disappeared back into the front room, Mary Lynette had grabbed Ash and joined her lips back to his. His arms had wrapped tightly around her waist allowing her to deepen the kiss, turning it passionate and heady… until they'd been interrupted, again.

Mark had returned to stand in the doorway, grinning slightly at the obvious irritation on both Mary Lynette and Ash's faces. "I know you both want to continue with what you're doing, but don't you have a dance to get to?"

Ash hadn't answered Mark. Instead he'd turned to face Mary Lynette, his eyes a soft violet color as he offered her his arm. "Ready to go, my beautiful M'Lyn?"

She'd giggled slightly before linking her arm through his gently. "Only if you are."

()()()()()()()()

The dance wasn't much, but being there with Ash made all the difference. The school had splashed out this year, holding the dance in the ballroom at one of the large hotels in town.

Everyone had stopped talking and stared when Ash and Mary Lynette pulled up. Jealousy had been clear to see across the majority of the girls faces as they took in Ash's long, leonine figure dressed in a tux that made his hair shine like gold. But shock had been clear to see when they took in Mary Lynette. And approval. From the girls at least. Most of the guys there had had a similar reaction to Ash, their eyes bugging out of their heads when they saw what Mary Lynette looked like; and then wistfulness and longing had covered their faces.

Ash had noticed and wrapped an arm tightly round Mary Lynette's waist, almost daring any of the guys there to even try and ask her to dance. But she hadn't cared. He'd held her all night, staring deeply into her eyes with his large almond shaped ones, which were now a startling emerald green.

And right there on the dance floor in hearing range of everyone Ash had spoken.

"I love you, Mary Lynette."

There had been shocked gasps and excited whispers as his words were spread around the room; and even more when she said those magical words back to him. But Mary Lynette didn't care. Ash had lowered his lips to hers, kissing her with gentleness that she could never have imagined coming from him. The mean, popular girls faded away. The longing glances of the guys disappeared.

Right then, being held in Ash's embrace; her prom was perfect.

**Rashel and Quinn.**

Rashel Jordan was dressed and ready for prom. Or was she? Checking her reflection before Quinn arrived to take her to prom, doubts suddenly filled her mind. Normally, she was sure of herself; everything noted and prepared. But when it came to Quinn her mind turned to mush. She didn't know what it was about him that managed to turn her world upside down, and yet, she didn't mind. She didn't care that everything changed and faded away when he was around. That was part of being in love she supposed. But right now, it wasn't helping. The song playing on the radio seemed to suit her perfectly.

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me...  
but it's caused me to act in such a crazy way.  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing...  
it's a feeling that I want to stay._

'Cause my heart starts beating triple time,  
with thoughts of loving you on my mind.  
I can't figure out just what to do,  
when the cause and cure is you.

She'd spent weeks obsessing over this outfit; the shoes, the dress, her hair and makeup… she'd checked with Quinn about the color tie he would be wearing so they wouldn't clash; and she knew what color corsage he was buying for her. Her dress was a figure hugging emerald green to emphasize her bright cat colored eyes. It had one strap which was made out of black gemstones that trailed down the strap and across the edge of the neck. She didn't quite know how to describe her dress. It hugged her slim build, giving the illusion of deadly curves to her athletic body; nipping in at the waist and hugging her hips before flowing down to the floor gently. The lady in the shop had advised Rashel to wear her hair up or tied back— to show off her neck and collarbone, but she'd chosen to wear it straight. Quinn loved her hair, saying it reminded him of a waterfall; so she'd simply straightened out all the kinks and left it as it was. Her makeup was minimal, and her shoes were secure.

So why was she still feeling so chaotic?

She knew what she needed. _Zanshin_. Yet, she'd given that world up years ago. The world of martial arts and technique; the fluidity of movement, and clarity of vision—past, present and future. She'd sworn once her uncle had died to never go back to it, yet at this moment it was what she needed most. Could she use it this one time and still be able to leave it alone afterwards?

Rashel stopped and thought for a moment. She knew that her self-control was strong enough that she wouldn't crumble again. But what if a similar situation arose? Would she fold then? But… she used parts of her training in her everyday life. The focus and concentration when she was doing homework. The balance and determination when she was in her PE lessons. The calm deliverance when she was in a classroom debate. So technically speaking, this wasn't much of a difference, was it?

She wondered if her sister, her sister who was getting ready not so far away from her bedroom, was feeling any different.

A glance at the clock made her decision. Quinn was supposed to pick her up in ten minutes; and his punctuality was perfect, just like hers. He was her soulmate, built to be perfectly in tune with her; and punctuality was one of those things.

A small smile graced Rashel's face as she thought of Quinn. Her soulmate. But she could think about him later. Right now, she needed to calm her spinning mind. Taking a deep breath, and being careful to not crumple her dress, she managed to sit cross legged on the floor. Closing her eyes and taking slow, even breaths; she felt her body and mind start to calm…

()()()()()()

Quinn was nervous. For the first time in his seventeen years; he was worried and panicky and fretful… all over a stupid dance. But it wasn't just a dance. It was _the_ dance. To Rashel, it was an important occasion, and so, it was important to Quinn as well.

But that didn't explain why he was freaking out. Rubbing his hands over his eyes, Quinn groaned and started to pace. _Again_. He was going to wear his shoes out at this rate, and then Rashel would freak out and kill him.

That was starting to seem like the more pleasurable option.

He knew what it was that was worrying him. It wasn't the dance itself; it was him wanting it to be perfect for Rashel. The place where the prom was being held was fine; the car they had to take them there was what she'd wanted; he'd even managed to find a corsage that was the correct color, and had pretty flowers on it.

Everything was set.

He sighed and paced again, before glancing at his watch. Ten minutes until he was supposed to collect Rashel. Ten minutes to calm himself down.

Glancing up at her bedroom window he could see her shadow move back and forth in front of the light. She was stressing out just like he was.

And suddenly, Quinn didn't feel quite so scared. Rashel wanted this night to be amazing, just like he did; so that it could be amazing for him too. She was worried about the exact same things that he was. He couldn't help but laugh. Rashel was his soulmate, in every possible way.

()()()()()()

A huge smile had fixed itself to Rashel's face from the minute she had seen Quinn waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs; and it was still there now while she was held in his arms, slow dancing at prom. And it didn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping.

In fact, it seemed to be getting bigger. She had a smug smile on her face, like the cat who got the cream, and she knew it. She just couldn't believe that she was actually there with Quinn as her date, and that everything was going perfectly.

Sighing happily, she giggled when Quinn suddenly spun her out, and then back in; cradling her to his chest tightly as she molded herself against his body. "So, Miss. Jordan. Are you having a good time tonight?"

Tilting her head back slightly so she could see his face clearly, Rashel pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before answering. "Absolutely perfect, John Quinn." She pressed another kiss to his lips before adding. "Thank you for bringing me tonight."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips this time before replying. "Thank you for saying yes. And it was my pleasure."

Rashel smiled and rested her head against his chest as his arms tightened around her waist and the next song started.

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me...  
but it's caused me to act in such a crazy way.  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing...  
it's a feeling that I want to stay.  
_

A small laugh broke free from her lips as she recognized the song as the one that had been playing earlier. Surprised, she heard Quinn humming along to the tune as he swayed with Rashel.

"You know this song?"

A grin broke across his face. "Weak by SWV – Sisters With Voices. I think it sums up my feelings for you perfectly. Don't you like it?"

She laughed again and shook her head. "I heard it earlier, and thought that it summed up my feelings perfectly too. I just didn't know what it was called. But you're right. It's absolutely perfect." Smiling into Quinn's eyes, Rashel let out another giggle as he continued to hum along. "I love you John Quinn. My soulmate forever."

"I love you too Rashel Jordan. Forever and ever."

**Keller and Galen Prom**

Keller was surprised she had not poked her eye out with the sleek-looking eyeliner pencil. Keller was not sure if she was feeling extra confident or if she was actually pretty as the perception she got of herself showed by looking in the mirror. After learning Keller was going to prom with her only son, Galen's mother had had endless dress suggestions with her over the phone. "I think you are very beautiful. I will have my stylists find you a dress that will match you in beauty. Sweetheart, you will be the most beautiful girl at the dance!"

Keller was a bit afraid and so she insisted a_ simple_ dress would do.

She stood up from where she sat in front of the mirror, making her way to where her dress was laid out on her bed. She grabbed the dress, holding it up. She absolutely loved the dress and it would be a shame if Galen would not love it as much as she did. As Keller battled with her anxious feelings, she slipped into the dress, managing to zip herself up. At the full length mirror, now stuffed inside her prom dress, she gave herself another inspection

She admired herself in the mirror. Her dress was kept simple—a long, purple, a darker shade of purple, mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline that had silver beadings adoring the top. Galen's mother had helped her out a lot to make her dream dress come alive and Keller was ever thankful. She loved the dress. Her hair was not much drama either, preferring to stay with the simple—she curled her hair all around and then pinned it up, arranging it in a way where it went off to the side. She did not wear much makeup, choosing to wear neutral colors.

Keller felt _pretty _for the first time in her life.

She was ready to go.

Keller was having a bit of trouble in the heels Galen's mother had gifted her with—it was a torturous walk, especially going down the stairs. She did not mind sacrificing the wellbeing of her feet because when she reached the last stair of her staircase, she saw the man that had derived from perfection standing there, waiting for her, an eager smile present, adding more beauty to his already gorgeous face. All her racketing, those heels could be a bit loud, made him look up at with her complete adoration towards her.

He had her.

And she would take a risk in betting that she had him as well.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she muttered back, timidly, a trait that was not exactly in her character.

Galen looked at her for a while, admiring her with his eyes from feet to face. His eyes did their looking, but he gave most of his attention to her face, especially her eyes. He once told her that he loved his eyes and she was not staying behind either—she more than loved his eyes. Keller could dream of a future where she would wake up and be happy to see his eyes first thing in the morning.

Galen moved closer to her, taking her hands and holding them in his own, going far enough to tangle his fingers between hers. "You are beautiful."

The blush that adorned Keller's cheeks was not something she was ashamed of.

She loved him, she enjoyed hearing his wonderful words and comments that made her day much easier to bear.

"You're perfection," he whispered. "I never imagined me, a man completely unfit for this world, would be lucky enough to be gifted with someone as beautiful as you are."

Keller was stunned, unable to say much. But she did manage to whisper some words. "I used to make fun of people who dated, but now I realized I was envious—I craved what they had. I am glad I found you and maybe it is too soon to say this, but I went to spend forever with you."

"Forever?" Galen smiled. "We can spend forever together because we are soulmates. And even when we pass on, we will still be together, not in body, but in soul. We'll always be together, Keller."

There was absolutely nothing in that world that could destroy Keller's smile in that second.

Just then, Keller's parents walked into the room, holding a digital camera. They snapped some decent pictures before they gave Galen and Keller the chance to leave. The car ride to where the prom was taking place was quiet, but the obvious love they felt for each other was present in the air. The constant looks the couple gave each other, filled with so much love, stood to prove Galen and Keller were made out there, somewhere, for each other.

Galen took her hand in hers and led her into the grand ballroom, hating how every male in the room turned to look at his love with appreciative looks. He knew his Keller was beautiful, but having other males ogle at her, now that was tough on him. But for this one night, and for the rest of the nights they would share, Keller was his and no one else's. At the end of the day, even with all the glancing and lingering gazes, Keller was his.

And Galen was Keller's.

"Ready to dance—ah, no you are not. You're corsage; I need to give you your corsage. How could I have forgotten?" Galen reached around and somehow produced a bracelet, a beautiful, thick bracelet made of all kinds of purple jewels, cut into different shapes and sizes. He proceeded to clip on a small corsage arrangement on the bracelet. When it was secure, Galen looked up to meet Keller's eyes once more. "Do you like it? I decided instead of the normal boring wristlet, I decided you would wear a real bracelet to hold your corsage."

"I love it."

"As much I love you?" he asked mildly.

Keller giggled. "I would say yes, but I don't know how much you love me."

"Maybe one day you'll come to realize how much I love you. Perhaps it can be soon, so I can put a ring on your finger."

Keller looked over at Galen as they walked to the ballroom doors. "Okay—your ideas are a bit radical right now. Marriage?"

"I am not going to lie—I want to marry you someday."

Keller looked up to him once more. "Someday," she promised as Galen led her to a slow dance.

"By the way, I love the dress."

Keller giggled softly, leaning her head against his chest as they swayed to the music, as all their worries faded.

**Jezebel and Morgead **

Drama.

Jez was drama.

In the short black dress that she had fitted around her body, Jez could bet there would be more than several pair of male's eyes, and maybe some envious girls' eyes, on her when she entered the ballroom. But she did not care about the pairs of eyes on her; Jez only cared for her date's eyes on hers. As she readied herself for prom, she kept in mind their characters, how Morgead and her acted apart from each and with each other. She decided they were drama, together or not together.

Jez could not stand the girly persona, but she sacrificed herself a bit as she styled her hair. Her fiery red hair was smoothed back, straight, held up with a couple of pins, with a bit of a puff in the back. That was good enough for her. She gave up another part of her crazy self when she allowed for her mother to apply a small amount of makeup to Jez's face, but she loved the way her mother had colored her face.

She most specially liked the way her lips matched the color of her hair.

When Jez noticed the time, she almost screamed. She had gone way too far in playing the girly that she had taken _hours _to get ready for the night ahead of her. Jez knew her distant cousin, Claire, would be proud of Keller. Claire always tried to encourage Jez, trying to bring Jez into the girly side, but never managed. Now, Jez had willingly taken a trip down to the girly side herself.

It did not matter—she would be looking feisty and fresh to death for her Morgead tonight.

Giving her hair another look—she still could not believe she cared of her hair—she leaned down and picked up her knee-high stiletto boots and zipped them on her feet. Her mother had wanted her to wear some pretty heels that would match her dress perfectly, but she loved boots. Since her mother had wanted Jez to wear simple heels, and Jez wanted to wear boots, they came to a compromise—boots with heels. Of course it was not the best look for the dress, but being the date of a guy that drove a motorcycle, the boots would be a much better match.

Plus, Jez knew Morgead loved his ladies, well he loved _her_ in boots.

Jez scurried down the stairs when she realized she was ten minutes over her time budget. She barely had time to kiss both of her parent's cheek before she was out the door. She stopped in her steps when she saw her charming riding boy waiting for her on his motorcycle. But that was not what stopped her—what stopped her was how handsome he looked in an all-black suit. And his riding boots.

Oh, she knew it.

They were perfect for each other.

"Hey, handsome," she called out, walking closer to him.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous."

Jez pointed down at herself. "I feel underdressed. If you would have told me you would have been wearing a tux. . ." she trailed off unsure.

Morgead had a placating smile on his face for her. "I am sure towards the end of this night, pieces of the tux will be gone."

Jez felt a thrill over his words, a heat that formed somewhere unknown in her body.

Morgead grinned. "Ready to destroy some crap at the dance?"

"I am sure people already beat us by pouring some liquor in the punch bowl."

"Curse that person. I wanted to have the pleasure of doing it myself."

"You are such a sinner."

"_You_ are a sin, a sin I would be more than happy to commit to." Morgead looked at her appreciatively. He turned over to his motorcycle and started it, having it roar to life within seconds. Jez's parents just so happened come out of the house, managing to capture a picture of them as they sped off slowly at first. The roar of Morgead's motorcycle caused a few couples to stare their way when they pulled into the drive of the hotel where prom was taking place.

Morgead did not turn off his motorcycle, simply slowed the speed.

"Do you really want to be here?" he asked over the roar of his engine.

She held on tighter to his waist. "I can think of better places to be."

Morgead drove off once more, driving to the place they loved most.

The park where Jez told him about being half of what he was.

With his back to her, he took hold of her hands as the motorcycle came to a stop, taking his hand to his lips, pressing small kisses on both of her hands. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Morgead got off the motorcycle, reaching into the pack he always carried on his motorcycle. He grabbed a blanket, took it in his hand, took Jez's hand in the other, and led them to their favorite spot in the park. He laid down the blanket over the grass, helping Jez down with him.

"I have a question for you," he said.

"Ask," she told him, snuggling into Morgead.

"Do you love me?"

"I think so," she said, only kidding around.

"You think so?" he asked, eyes a bit wild.

"I am just kidding. . .I love you, Morgead. I am so glad I finally found my bad boy, my bad boy I can be bad with."

"I am so glad I found you too. I can get very lonely. And you, you brighten up my world by a million."

Morgead rolled her under him, kissing her lips softly, keeping everything chaste.

With him by her side, and their makeshift prom going on, she could not have been happier.

**Phew. Extra-long chapter for you! I am so hoping you will like it! **

**Thank you so much for waiting for this update so patiently! **

**-Melissa **


End file.
